A New Force
by Myles Fowl
Summary: What happens when the gods make a decision and put a new piece on the playing field. A new piece so powerful he could take down Kronos when he's full grown. And percy must raise him.
1. Chapter 1: Being Watched

Chapter 1: Being Watched

Percy Jackson had gotten much attention from the gods. In fact nearly every single one of them was watching him. He knew this. What he didn't know is that his family, his mother and her boyfriend, were also being watched. And also unknown to him was that despite there seemingly uncaring to his survival, he did have the favor of most gods, Poseidon being his father, Zeus for returning his master bolt, Hades for returning his helm of darkness and rescuing Nico, Hephaestus for doing the favor in the Labyrinth, Ares had to because Aphrodite did, Dionysus even though he hides it, Hera because he has helped hold her family together, Demeter because he had done nothing wrong and had been fair to the other gods, and Athena because of her daughter, and Artemis for rescuing her.

The gods were arguing up on mount Olympus. "NO!! I refuse to let my powers go to anyone but my own child!"

"But it will be partially your child Ares," Athena reasoned.

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Boomed Zeus.

"You will allow it, brother, or I will raise the ocean and every body of water into the air and choke out your territory!"

Zeus paled. "Athena, I must know if it can be done. Can you devise a way with Hecate to do this, and have her cast the enchantments required of the boy?"

"We already know how, all we need is everyones participation and concentration."

"Then it shall be done. But what say you Hades, you have not spoken against it?"

"I find it necessary, and I believe it will have great effects."

"Then we shall begin at once!"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Suprise

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Suprise

It was two days after Percy's birthday, and one day after they had told Paul Blofis about Percy's secret. They told him everything, and after Percy had manipulated water enough ways to prove it was true, a stunned Paul Blofis had spent the night, being to shocked to drive home.

There was a knock at the door. Percy got up and answered it, to find the god of the west wind leaving and a cradle of shining metal laying there. He stood there for a couple minutes to dazed to move before he called his mom over, who was followed by Paul.

"No," his mom gasped, "it can't be! It must just be a normal baby, it has to."

"Mom, the west wind was carrying it here."

"You must have just mis-seen it, Percy."

He could recognize that metal anywhere, "Mom, pick it up," She tried but her hand passed through. "Mom, it's celestial bronze, if he were mortal he would have passed through it." They brought it inside and saw a card. On it there were only five words: Son of all gods, Demetri.

"Son of all gods?" They all said in unison, then the baby opened its eyes. They were like nothing else. On legal papers they were classified as hazel, but the were electric blue around the rim with a hint of purple, then an ocean green followed by a forest green, then a golden yellow, followed by smoky gray. The pupils were blacker then the blackest black. The eyes seemed to glow with energy.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Growing Up Fast

Chapter 3: Growing Up Fast

Saying that the baby grew up fast was an understatement by far. After a month he was the equivalent of a four year old. After three months he looked like an eleven year old and his rapid growth seemed to stop, as it was supposed to, for it was exactly how Hecate's spell was supposed to work. When this rapid growth had finally slowed he started up school, at Percy's school. He had tested and gotten into the high school(only because Chiron convinced the high school to let him take the test). He already knew who he was and because of that made his smell even stronger to the monsters. He was the son of all gods so he learned to fight monsters with Percy extremely quickly, having to fight every day his smell was so strong. Two months through the year he had to go to camp half-blood as a full timer and Percy went with him. It was there that this adventure starts.


	4. Chapter 4: You need a weapon

"You need a weapon," Percy insisted to Demetri, "it just needs to be powerful, imbued with power. And made by the best."

"Who would make such a weapon?"

"You need to seek the help, of a demi god. One much like you in the way that he grew up so quickly because of power."

"Who?"

"C'raa,"

"Why is his name like that and where do I find him?"

"You can find him right here in camp half-blood, and you'll also need Tyson's help."

"Your making me nervous by purposefully not answering my question, why is his name like that?"

"Because the half that isn't god… isn't human. And before I tell you what that half is you must first know what the god half is. Long ago there was a god exiled to her realm because of the very nature of her. Her nature also attracted my father, because of the nature of the ever-changing sea. She is Eris, goddess of chaos. We don't know much about their one son only that he recently had a child. The mother of the child… is Kampê.

"Kampê? The chaotic monster?"

"Yes, she wasn't able to kill him because he flashed out of existence before she could and ended up here. He is truly chaos. And the only one with enough power to make the weapon for you."

"Where is he at camp?"

"Right here," said the voice of C'raa, who looked to be about 16 and was considered handsome in a rough and chaotic way. His dark brown hair with natural highlights, his eyes piercingly green. His face was angled and his body slim. He stood there tall like he knew exactly what to do and would waste no time with pointless movement. "Would you like to know your quest? The oracle is telling it to me now."

"It's his nature to be chaotic like that," Percy whispered over.

"Yes, tell me what I must do for you to help make my sword."

"First you must obtain stygian iron, from Hades. Then I'll obtain the celestial bronze and steel. Then comes the harder part. You must kill two immortal beings. One must be a god, because I need gods blood, just as demi-god blood was needed for backbiter, full gods blood is needed here. The other immortal being is needed for the swords it possesses and it's a monster. It's my mother."

"Hold on! Demetri and I can't kill Kampê!"

"You can. You and Anabeth almost did, and with her help as well as Grover and Tyson you'll be more then a match… probably. You may want to assemble more of a team along the way."

"When do we start?"

"Now, Argus is waiting in the cab with your bags in the trunk."


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

The trip was long and arduous, as Argus could only take them to the Empire State building. He needed a favor of the gods. They were still grateful for the destruction of Kronus, but he wasn't dead. He had dispersed far and wide, but he was definitely not dead. As he was about to burn away Luke's body the remaining essence had risen from the pits of Tartarus and was dispelled throughout the mortal world. And now, when it seemed impossible that he could rise again, his essence merged with monsters drawn to its power, and now these monsters are assembling by some strange compelling, as the crooked one turned there minds to get them to assemble so there new master might rise.

But C'raa had some of his own plans ready. He needed Demetri for his great power, and Percy as well, but he also needed the greatest of history, and without that titan of time, he could never make the greatest team. He needed to bring back bodies so old, to harbor the animus once he had it from the underworld, before he could use Daedelus's technique to transfer them into there new bodies. And some bodies he'd need to remove from time all together. The great minds could have a machine, but the warriors, they needed bodies that could stand the test of time. And he planned on getting them.

Percy led the group, into the Empire State Building, and the deskman was gone. A shiver ran through Percy and he knew something was wrong, but before he could act thousands of tons of concrete and steel in the form of a skyscraper crashed in front of the doorway, with not a papers breadth in between, the were trapped.


End file.
